


Mosca na Sopa

by seishounen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Brasil!au, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, ditadura militar!au, hunbaek, longa-metragem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishounen/pseuds/seishounen
Summary: Sehun Garcia é um jornalista recém-formado buscando espaço na mídia. Quando começa a trabalhar para um jornal local, no entanto, ele acaba percebendo que tudo o que ele idealizou por anos é silenciado lentamente pela censura.Tentando escapar da realidade, ele encontra refúgio em um pequeno grupo de artistas, jovens revolucionários lutando por liberdade. Encontra refúgio em Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	1. Ato I

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro de tudo, feliz BAEKDAY (aqui atrasado) para todo mundo! É meio maluco estar escrevendo notas de uma história nova depois de um tempo sem publicar nada, mas cá estamos, não é. Tenho avisos muito importantes para dar sobre essa história, não pulem nenhum deles, por favor.
> 
> 1\. Mosca na Sopa é sobre a Ditadura Militar no Brasil e acontece a partir de 1969. Eu quero deixar gravado aqui que, mesmo estudando esse tópico por um ano inteiro e por todos os minutos até agora, tem muitas coisas sobre esse período que eu ainda não sei, que ainda não estudei e que ainda não descobri. Não digo isso para validar qualquer erro, mas para afirmar que também estou aprendendo com essa história, então espero que ela seja útil para vocês em mais de uma maneira
> 
> 2\. acima de tudo, é uma ficção. Tem sim muitos elementos da realidade e muita coisa da nossa história como povo brasileiro, mas tem ficção também e eu peço que não se esqueçam dela
> 
> 3\. possui descrições explícitas de violência e conteúdo sexual. Não é recomendado para menores de 18 anos e menos ainda para pessoas sensíveis. Prossiga com cuidado, respeite seus limites
> 
> 4\. avisos de gatilho aparecerão todas as vezes que um capítulo contiver uma cena pesada
> 
> 5\. nomes alternativos: o alias do Sehun é Diego e o do Baekhyun é André. Os sobrenomes vêm depois. A narrativa é em terceira pessoa e eles não são miscigenados, são personagens brasileiros, então já deixo o aviso de que todas as vezes que eles se comunicarem, não vão se chamar de Sehun e Baekhyun, mas sim de Diego e André
> 
> 6\. todas as atualizações acontecerão entre 23h e 00h e o meu plano é pelo menos um capítulo por semana, mas como eu sou um Atrasildo talvez essa organização se perca no caminho; não farei promessas
> 
> 7\. essa história não é como Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos.
> 
> O título da fic vem de uma música do Raul Seixas e eu quero agradecer ao meu pai por me contar histórias sobre ela, ao próprio Raul, pela história dele, aos meus professores de História e Geografia por colocarem tantos livros nas minhas mãos e me ensinarem tantas perspectivas diferentes e à minha amiga Tita, que provavelmente nunca vai ler essa coisa toda, mas me inspirou absurdamente para escrevê-la.
> 
> O Teatro e o Cinema caminham de mãos dadas.
> 
> Além disso, tudo o que me resta dizer é: protejam a liberdade, para que não precisemos lutar por ela.
> 
> Com amor,  
> Leslie Kant
> 
> Desejo uma boa leitura a todos.

**ATO I: 1969**

_ um prólogo, um rascunho _

_ para você, cinquenta e um anos no futuro _

  
  


> _ Transcorre no edifício do Congresso Nacional em Brasília a Convenção Nacional da ARENA, homologando a candidatura do General Emílio Garrastazu Médici à Presidência da República. _

Naquela manhã de outubro, dentre todas as coisas que poderia estar fazendo, Sehun Garcia fumava um cigarro. Jogado no sofá da sala com os óculos quase escorregando pelo nariz, ele assistia à única transmissão disponível na TV; as imagens cheias de estática mostravam o começo de uma outra era, uma extensão dos anos de militarismo.

A  _ Revolução de 1964 _ foi um marco histórico para o Brasil e aquele também seria. Um novo presidente chegando ao poder. Um militar, mas um militar que prometia trazer a democracia de volta à República.

Sehun não pode dizer que ele acreditava cegamente nessas promessas, mas ele gostava de fingir que sim. E gostava de ter esperanças. Uma boa parte do povo brasileiro entregava todo o seu futuro nas mãos de um herói nacional, nas mãos dos militares. Sehun não era assim.

Mas às vezes ele gostaria de poder ser.

> _ "Homem da Lei, sinto que a plenitude do Regime Democrático é uma aspiração nacional. E para isso, creio necessário consolidar e dignificar o sistema representativo, baseado na pluralidade dos partidos e na garantia dos direitos fundamentais do Homem." _

O primeiro cigarro já tinha acabado. Mudando de posição no sofá, ele ajeitou os óculos e acendeu o próximo. Fazia pouco tempo que tinha arrumado um emprego num dos jornais locais. Porto Alegre era uma cidade grande, irrevogavelmente bonita. Era o sonho de um garoto da sua idade, e ali estava ele fazendo esse sonho virar realidade.

Sehun era jornalista. Sempre quis ser. Gostava de informação, gostava do contato, gostava da  _ verdade.  _ E havia acabado de se formar. Universidade Federal. Saiu dos estudos direto para um emprego no Correio do Povo, por indicação de um amigo dos pais; era um voto de confiança.

Ele vinha de uma família que admirava os militares. Tinha um pai também jornalista que usou sua voz para apoiar a  _ revolução democrática. _ Sua família tinha medo de comunistas e do que eles poderiam fazer com o Brasil. Sua família odiava João Goulart. Sua família festejou quando os militares tomaram o poder.

Seus pais apoiaram uma revolução que nem podia ser chamada assim.

> _ O General Emílio Garrastazu Médici é o vigésimo oitavo Presidente da República do Brasil e o terceiro do Período Revolucionário. Assume o governo em hora decisiva da história moderna, quando o Brasil vai se transformando em grande potência mundial dentro do processo de evolução sociopolítico de toda a humanidade. _

1969 definiu muitas coisas.

Foi o início dos anos de ouro para o Brasil, mas mesmo o que era ótimo à primeira vista, por baixo dos panos tinha um preço alto a ser pago. Foi em 1969 que Sehun Garcia descobriu que a  _ verdade _ podia ter camadas intermináveis. Que ela podia ser mascarada. Que podia ser adulterada. Descobriu que havia muitas maneiras de contá-la.

Também foi em 1969 que ele entendeu que o preço a ser pago pela liberdade era o mais alto de todos.


	2. Ato II

**ATO II: NÉVOA**

_ abril de 1970 _

  
  


Aquela tarde de quinta-feira remontava um cenário caótico.

A chuva batia nas janelas do prédio do Correio do Povo como se quisesse quebrar os vidros. E se havia uma barulheira desgraçada do lado de fora, no lado de dentro não era muito diferente.

Sehun Garcia, perdido no meio daquela cacofonia maldita, já estava criando simbiose com uma dor de cabeça que começou às 9h00 e não o deixou de lado nem um minuto que fosse. A sala que ele dividia com outros cinco colegas do departamento de impressão era apertada e sufocante demais, com janelas que custavam para abrir e um ventilador de teto caindo aos pedaços de tão velho, que rangia até no mais suave movimento das hélices. Havia conversa para todo lado, principalmente porque a salinha ficava num corredor que se estendia até a área de convivência onde pessoas de todos os departamentos se reuniam para pausas rápidas ao longo do dia, e aquela porta frágil de madeira não passava nem perto de abafar o som.

E se era para enumerar a poluição auditiva, ainda tinha o telefone: os departamentos se comunicavam através da linha conjunta do prédio, e toda maldita vez que aquela merda tocava, Sehun sentia uma pontada na têmpora.

O calendário já fechava o sétimo mês desde que ele havia começado a trabalhar para o jornal, mas três desses sete meses foram parte de um  _ projeto de integração _ organizado pelos supervisores e pela chefia do Correio do Povo: era uma fase de teste, onde ocupava-se um cargo temporário e todo o trabalho — pelo menos durante quatro dias na semana — era feito sob observação da supervisão do departamento em questão. Os três meses em que Sehun ficou em observação antes de receber sinal verde e um crachá oficializando seu contrato com o jornal foram passados no silêncio do terceiro andar, organizando páginas impressas, fazendo o recorte das notícias e arquivando ficheiros de informações.

Quando ele foi transferido para o departamento de impressão, onde o barulho era constante por causa do fluxo de informações trocado e pela péssima localização da sala, não demorou muito para descobrir que estava bem fodido. Ele conseguia se forçar a trabalhar com algum nível de barulho, mas não com dor de cabeça. Seu cérebro tinha picos de estresse e a enxaqueca era tão assustadora que comia seu humor e sua produtividade na velocidade de um raio.

Ao ser colocado ali, Sehun se perguntou como seus colegas lidavam tão bem com aquela barulheira toda, mas a resposta era simples:  _ costume _ . A maneira automática como atendiam o telefone, pendurando-o entre a orelha e o ombro enquanto faziam anotações para outros departamentos e organizavam o padrão das notícias para imprimir denunciava que era um trabalho de anos.

Os colegas também faziam Sehun se perguntar quanto tempo deve ter levado para que eles conseguissem dividir a atenção daquela maneira. Eram pessoas muito capazes de fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele precisava tirar os óculos, cobrir um dos ouvidos e se desdobrar em dois num esforço imenso para processar pedidos de outros departamentos e ainda manter suas tarefas em dia.

Quatro meses trabalhando naquela salinha, quatro meses atendendo o telefone, quatro meses esbarrando o joelho na quina da mesa e se atrapalhando com o bloco de anotações e o  _ layout _ de impressão. Devia ser tempo o suficiente para aprender a lidar, principalmente porque ele se considerava uma pessoa adaptável, mas  _ puta que pariu. _ De adaptável para aquela situação ele não tinha porra nenhuma.

Mesmo para um jornal como o Correio do Povo, pelo menos o departamento de impressão era um inferno na terra. Trabalhava ali há um tempo curto demais para já ter pego o hábito de olhar pro relógio a cada cinco minutos, esperando um horário seguro pra ir esfriar a cabeça sem atrapalhar ninguém.

Naquela quinta, sua primeira pausa do dia veio pouco antes do intervalo para o almoço. Podia parecer péssimo deixar trabalho pra trás e sair uns minutos mais cedo faltando tão pouco, mas sempre que o meio-dia se aproximava o ritmo diminuía na salinha; chegava a ser até engraçado ver os colegas desacelerando simultaneamente. Eles normalmente saíam ao mesmo tempo e, assim como a maior parte dos funcionários, se reuniam para almoçar no restaurante em frente ao prédio, do outro lado da rua.

Com aquela chuva de merda caindo lá fora, no entanto, Sehun imaginou que algumas pessoas ficariam para trás naquele dia, o que transformaria a área de convivência e a copa no térreo em dois poços de interação social — e ele sempre se sentia meio esquisito de ficar no meio. Apesar de não ser  _ exatamente  _ um novato, ainda não tinha criado vínculos ou integrado qualquer círculo com os outros funcionários. Na maior parte do tempo, Sehun era um cara na dele, fazendo o trabalho quietinho e se encaixando no próprio espaço pouco a pouco. E os colegas meio que respeitavam essa maneira socialmente esquiva de agir.

Então nos intervalos para o almoço, quando quase todo mundo saía para comer no restaurante do outro lado da rua, ele fazia parte do pessoal que ficava para trás, esquentando a comida na copa e almoçando na própria sala se a área de convivência tivesse muita gente. Fazia parte, e Sehun até que curtia esses momentos de  _ quase _ paz, em que a poluição sonora diminuía e ele podia esfriar a cabeça por quase uma hora até ter de voltar ao estresse auditivo.

Naquele dia, anunciando a própria pausa cinco minutos antes do intervalo para o almoço, Sehun transferiu a ligação do departamento de revisão, alcançou a carteira de cigarros na gaveta da própria mesa e deixou a sala limpando os óculos com a barra da camisa.

Estava considerando comprar um remédio pra enxaqueca antes do limite de uma hora fechar e o intervalo — que nem tinha começado ainda — terminar, mas a farmácia mais próxima ficava na outra rua e, por ter saído a dois minutos de se atrasar naquela manhã, não tinha levado um guarda-chuva. Porto Alegre estava desaparecendo debaixo d’água, e mesmo com sua cabeça quase explodindo de dor, ainda soava mais viável aguentar até às 18h00 que precisar passar o dia vestido em roupas molhadas.

Se Sehun fosse um pouco mais sociável, também poderia pedir um remédio pra dor de cabeça aos colegas, mas ele não era nem razoavelmente próximo deles. Péssimo. E quando o intervalo para o almoço chegou e os funcionários foram se amontoar no restaurante do outro lado da rua, lá estava Sehun no fumódromo do prédio, acendendo um cigarro e morrendo de vontade de bater a cabeça na parede pra ver se aquela porra de dor passava.

Ele sabia que as chances de a enxaqueca piorar por causa do fumo eram  _ enormes, _ mas já tinha desistido da comida, de qualquer forma, e só queria se encostar em algum lugar e fechar os olhos pela próxima meia hora. Se fosse pra fazer isso com um cigarro na mão, então tudo bem.

Mais ou menos.

O fumódromo era solitário nos intervalos para o almoço, mas naquele dia Sehun não era o único funcionário precisando desesperadamente de uns minutos para respirar. Ele estava encostado na parede perto das janelas abertas, vendo as pessoas e seus guarda-chuvas ocupando as calçadas  _ quase  _ alagadas num movimento migratório que era  _ quase _ engraçado, e perdido na inércia e naquela dor de cabeça que nem o frio da rua ajudava a amenizar, ele nem ouviu a porta velha de madeira abrindo e arrastando ruidosamente contra o chão de linóleo; o barulho da chuva era mais alto.

Sehun só foi se dar conta que havia outra pessoa por perto quando a porta bateu e o som alto do choque ecoou por todo o cômodo. E olhando na direção de onde o barulho viera, ele deu de cara com um colega de outro departamento: um rapaz mais baixo usando suspensórios e segurando um crachá.

“Desculpe.” Ele resmungou, enfiando o pedaço de plástico num dos bolsos e tirando de outro um maço de cigarros  _ Hollywood. _ “Tu tem um isqueiro contigo?”

Sehun se perguntou que porcaria de fumante era aquele que não andava com fogo por aí, mas tirou o  _ Zippo _ do bolso mesmo assim e o jogou na direção dele. A expressão no seu rosto era de poucos amigos, e ironicamente refletia o desinteresse óbvio do outro rapaz. Não trocaram muito mais do que um olhar antes de Sehun se voltar para a rua um andar abaixo de novo, imaginando quantas pessoas já tinham amaldiçoado Porto Alegre naquele meio-tempo e sentindo uma fisgada na cabeça a cada tragada no filtro do cigarro.

Nas outras vezes em que tivera de dividir o fumódromo, Sehun nunca conseguia aproveitar o silêncio. Alguns colegas de trabalho às vezes se reuniam por ali pra fazer fofoca ou só passar uns minutos “a sós” — entre aspas porque não era  _ a sós _ de verdade, era só uma falsa ilusão de estar num lugar mais privativo —, e a conversa sempre se tornava alta e ininterrupta.

O colega daquele dia, no entanto, parecia ter entendido que Sehun prezava pelo silêncio e se manteve calado por todos os minutos em que eles coabitaram aquela salinha. As chances de ele só manter-se quieto por estar sozinho também eram relativamente grandes, mas pessoas que não conseguem ficar em silêncio costumam manter a conversa fluindo mesmo que totalmente por conta própria. Sehun gostou de pensar que ele entendia — e respeitava — sua vontade de ficar escorado em um canto sem dizer uma única palavra.

Observador como era, vez ou outra Sehun permitia que seus olhos seguissem as pessoas na rua e então deslizassem lentamente para cima do colega jogado no sofá do outro lado do cômodo. Ele usava óculos porque não enxergava merda nenhuma sem eles, e a desvantagem de ser observador e ter um certo grau de Miopia estava em ter sua atenção atraída para cada movimento mal calculado que o outro rapaz realizava.

Em algum ponto, Sehun precisa admitir que o cansaço tornando-se óbvio na postura do colega de trabalho era bastante identificável. Até o jeito de fumar era meio torto, e a mão tremia como a de um viciado nos primeiros instantes de uma crise de abstinência. Exaustão.  _ Talvez. _

Sehun poderia ter perguntado se ele estava bem, mas não quis se interessar pela vida de outra pessoa. Voltou a prestar atenção na rua, conseguindo identificar alguns funcionários do jornal ocupando espaço nas mesas do restaurante, a chuva pesada obrigando todo mundo a ficar escondido lá dentro.

A dor de cabeça pareceu se intensificar quando Sehun se lembrou que ele não tinha pego o guarda-chuva ao sair de casa pela manhã. Ele estava bem ferrado, e só de olhar para o céu carregado de nuvens pesadas já dava para saber que a chuva não pararia tão cedo. Ferrado e propenso a pegar uma gripe.

Os minutos passavam, recheados de pontadas na têmpora e pensamentos cansados sobre a água caindo dos céus; junto a eles, o filtro do cigarro entre seus dedos chegava cada vez mais perto de queimar. O gosto amargo na língua e o cheiro impregnando suas roupas eram tão comuns que nem havia mais espaço para que ele se incomodasse com isso, mas a dor de cabeça parecia torná-lo mais consciente dessas coisas.

O cheiro forte do cigarro, ironicamente o mesmo que seu colega fumava, estava se mostrando um bom acréscimo para o seu problema. E se Sehun não dependesse do fumo para se sentir com os pés no chão, provavelmente já teria jogado a bituca fora e saído de perto do vento; ele nutria aquele vício desde muito novo, ao ponto de fumar ter se tornado tão natural quanto escovar os dentes de manhã. Poderia queimar um cigarro atrás do outro em algumas horas de distração e só se daria conta quando a cartela estivesse vazia.

Naquele dia, porém, esse ciclo foi quebrado, embora não pela enxaqueca dos infernos. O que o impediu de acender o próximo cigarro do maço foi seu colega quase derrubando a porta para entrar no fumódromo.

Pouquíssimo tempo tinha se passado desde o começo do intervalo para o almoço, seus colegas no restaurante haviam recém encontrado uma mesa para sentar e o tique-taque do relógio na parede não estava nem perto de começar a incomodar — como sempre acontecia no fim das pausas.

De uma maneira ou de outra, Sehun apagou a bituca do cigarro no parapeito de metal da janela e lançou o olhar cansado para o colega. Ele fazia parte do grupo que almoçava do outro lado da rua, e naquele momento estava encharcando o linóleo do chão e olhando de uma maneira meio desesperada para o outro jornalista, parecendo muito perto de um colapso.

Sehun não gostou muito de chegar à conclusão de que seu dia tinha acabado de ficar um pouco mais difícil.

“Diego, eu posso falar contigo um minuto?”

E lá estava. A  _ confirmação. _

O nervosismo no olhar do colega era claro demais para ser ignorado, e Sehun hesitou por mais segundos do que pretendia antes de segui-lo para o corredor. A urgência nos olhos também denotava que era algo importante para ele, e isso só piorava tudo ainda mais. O nervosismo do colega estava a dois passos de passar para o próprio Sehun.

“Eu to com uma emergência em casa, será que tu pode pegar minhas ligações hoje?” O pedido foi feito em um tom baixo, meio envergonhado até. O colega, Carlos, ainda pingava no chão e o cabelo meio comprido escorria em ondas molhadas pela testa. O desespero continuava presente no olhar.

Sehun imaginou que ele tivesse perguntado para os outros membros do departamento de impressão antes de encontrá-lo. E também imaginou que eles haviam constatado que era mais fácil dar o trabalho de outra pessoa para o “jornalista novato” — o que em tese realmente era, mas Sehun já se fodia bastante assumindo somente as próprias responsabilidades, que moral ele tinha para pegar as de outra pessoa?

“Claro. Sem problema.”

Aquela frase foi a última pá de terra no caixão do seu humor para o dia.

“Obrigado.”

E ver o colega correr para a escadaria logo em seguida, sem nem voltar para a sala para pegar as próprias coisas, deixou Sehun meio ciente de que, de uma maneira ou de outra, ele havia feito uma boa escolha. Uma dor de cabeça não se comparava ao desespero de ninguém, e ele permitiu-se sentir culpado pela hesitação enquanto voltava para a salinha do departamento de impressão, pronto para regular o telefone do colega para passar as ligações dele para a sua mesa.

Dia longo do caralho.

+

Trabalho a mais significava mais tempo até cumprir certas tarefas.

Naquela noite, em vez de ir embora às 18h00, Sehun só bateu cartão às 20h00, saindo do prédio do Correio do Povo junto com as outras cinco pessoas que ficavam para trás para fechar as portas e garantir a segurança do local. Ainda por cima, não tinha parado de chover uma porra de um minuto sequer, e ele estava andando pelo centro até a parada embaixo de um toró desgraçado que despertava uma parte ainda mais ácida do seu lado colérico.

Morava sozinho, provavelmente tinha deixado alguma janela aberta por má sorte, as roupas que lavou na noite anterior ainda estariam molhadas quando as conferisse e a rua tinha uma tendência a problemas de alagamento que seria cômico se não fosse um inferno na vida dos moradores.

Lados  _ menos bonitos _ de Porto Alegre.

Encharcado dos pés à cabeça quando entrou no ônibus que o levaria para casa, Sehun só conseguia torcer para não ficar gripado. A dor de cabeça persistia ao ponto de deixá-lo tonto e, quando  _ finalmente _ passou pela porta do lugar onde vivia, podre de cansado e precisando torcer as roupas antes mesmo de se livrar delas, tudo o que ele queria era se jogar na cama depois de um banho e dormir até o despertador se tornar alvo do seu mau humor matinal no dia seguinte.

Acabou fazendo mais coisas do que deveria, esquentando a comida que levou para o trabalho como jantar e fumando pelado na cozinha, fulo da vida por ter tido de acender o cigarro na boca do fogão.

A maré de “novidades não tão agradáveis” do dia terminava exatamente onde havia começado.

Sehun não estava com o Zippo.

Aquele filho da puta do seu colega de trabalho tinha ficado com seu isqueiro.


End file.
